unmadesffandomcom-20200214-history
Batman V
Many Batman reboots and sequels were planned between Batman and Robin and Batman Begins Batman Triumphant (sequel) http://unmadesf.blog.com/2013/12/05/batman-triumphant-batman-v/ Batman: Year One (reboot) Development In January 2000, Scott Rosenberg turned down the chance to write the script for Batman: Year One. Around the same time, Warner Bros. hired Darren Aronofsky to write and direct Year One, despite interest from Joel Schumacher. Aronofsky, who collaborated with Frank Miller on an unproduced script for Ronin, brought Miller to co-write Year One with him. They intended to reboot the Batman franchise, "it's somewhat based on the comic book," Aronofsky said. "Toss out everything you can imagine about Batman! Everything! We're starting completely anew." Regular Aronofsky collaborator, Matthew Libatique, was set as cinematographer, Casting Aronofsky had also approached Christian Bale for the role of Batman. Legacy * Coincidentally, Bale would be cast in the role for Batman Begins. * At the same time, Warner Bros. was moving forward on a Catwoman spin-off. Batman Beyond (sequel) Development In mid-2000, Paul Dini, Neal Stephenson and Boaz Yakin were hired to write a script for Batman Beyond, with Yakin to direct. Plot The film was based on the Warner Bros. animated television series of the same name. Cancelation However, Warner Bros. abandoned Batman Beyond almost instantly in favor of Batman: Year One. Batman: DarKnight (sequel) Despite Warner Bros. and Schumacher's interest with Year One, Lee Shapiro, a comic book fan, and Stephen Wise pitched the studio with a script titled Batman: DarKnight in mid-1998. Plot DarKnight had Bruce Wayne giving up his crime fighting career and Dick Grayson attending Gotham UniversityDr. Jonathan Crane uses his position as professor of psychology at Gotham University and as head psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum> to conduct his experiments into fear. During a vengeful confrontation with a colleague, Dr. Kirk Langstrom, Crane unknowingly initiates Kirk's transformation into the creature known as Man-Bat. Citizens of Gotham believe Man-Bat's nightly activities to be Batman's "bloodthirsty" return. Bruce becomes Batman "to clear his name" and solve the mystery of Man-Bat. Kirk struggles with his "man vs. monster" syndrome as he longs to both reunite with his wife and get revenge on Crane, while Crane exacts revenge on those responsible for his dismissal from both Arkham and the university while encountering truths about his past. Cancelation Warner Bros. decided not to move forward, and passed on Batman: DarKnight in favor of Year One and Batman Beyond. Legacy Scarecrow's role is similar to his role in Batman Begins. Batman vs. Superman (sequel) Development In August 2001, Andrew Kevin Walker pitched Warner Bros. an idea titled Batman vs Superman, attaching Petersen as director. Superman: Flyby was put on hold, and Akiva Goldsman was hired to rewrite Walker's Batman vs. Superman. Principal photography was to start in early-2003, with plans for a five–six month shoot. The release date was set for mid-2004. Casting Christian Bale and Josh Hartnett had turned down the roles of Batman and Superman. Plot Goldsman's draft, dated June 21, 2002, had Bruce Wayne going through a mental breakdown after his five year retirement of crime fighting. Dick Grayson, Alfred Pennyworth and Commissioner Gordon are all dead, but Bruce's depressed emotions become resolved with fiancée Elizabeth Miller. Meanwhile, Clark Kent is struggling by a recent divorce with Lois Lane. Clark and Bruce are close friends, and Clark is Bruce's best man. After the Joker kills Elizabeth at the honeymoon, Bruce plots a revenge scheme, while Clark tries to hold him back. In return, Bruce blames Clark for her death, and the two go against one another. Part of the script took place in Smallville, where Clark goes into exile with Lana Lang. However, Lex Luthor is held to be responsible for the entire plot of Batman and Superman destroying each other. The two decide to team up and stop Luthor. Cancelation Within a month of Warner Bros. greenlighting Batman vs. Superman, Petersen left in favor of Troy (2004). Legacy * Warner Bros. decided to move forward on Superman: Flyby and on a Batman reboot. * Petersen and Bryan Singer are interested in directing the project sometime in the future, with Bale as Batman. * Christian Bale played Batman in Batman Begins. Untitled Joss Whedon pitch (reboot) Development In December 2002, writer/filmmaker Joss Whedon pitched an origin story Plot Whedon's version had "a Hannibal Lecter-type villain in Arkham Asylum that Bruce went and sort of studied with," Whedon said. ""It was set in Bruce's early years in Gotham City." Cancelation It was met with negative feedback from Warner Bros. Legacy * Whedon: "I still love the story. Maybe I’ll get to do it as a comic one day." * In January 2003, Christopher Nolan was hired to take over the Batman franchise, resulting in the rebooted Batman Begins. Category:Batman films